Locust War
The Locust-Human War (also called the Locust War"Pendulum Wars were a bitch, But they were nothin' like this LOCUST WAR 'COUGH' no time for livin now." Barrick, Gears of War: Hollow, Issue One) is a planet wide conflict between the Serans and Locust races raging between both the surface of Sera and the Hollows. The War began on Emergence Day when the Locust Horde emerged from the depths of Sera and eliminated most of humanity. For 14 years of the war, Sera's top and remaining scientists was unable too find the Casus belli for the war until Operation Hollow Storm when the COG discover the Lambent Locust and the Locust Civil WarGears of War:Aspho Fields during a conversation with Baird and Col.HoffmanGears of War:Sourcebook Dom dialogue on the Locust Horde. The surviving humans continue to struggle for survival 15 years after the attack. Emergence Day & aftermath After the shock and sudden ferocity of the Locust emergence and subsequent attack, humanity was unable to mount a effective counterattack , eventually being forced to retreat to the safe haven of the Jacinto Plateau, their last refuge. Eventually forced to use orbital weaponry and chemical weapons to deprive their foe of victory, they had destroyed over ninety percent of Sera in collateral damage to drive back the Locust temporarily and to denied the Locust all urban,military, and manufacture centers. Leaving the planet forever scarred and whats left of the human population homelessGears of War:Destroyed Beauty. Humanity, battered and bruised, was forced to fight for its very existence on Sera. The Jacinto Plateau would not hold forever, and humanity braced itself for the final onslaught. Five years after the E-Day attack, breaching at Fall of Landown and ten years after Emergence Day at the East Barricade Academy, the Locust poured into Ephyra, reducing it and much of the rest of the plateau into rubble and ash. Humanity, however, was not about to give up. The Lightmass Offensive Seemingly defeated in every major land engagement, the Coalition's only hope was Col.Hoffman's operation: the Lightmass Offensive. The plan was to end the war for once and for all. They hoped the Lightmass Bomb would wipe out all the Locust in the Hollows. The operation began with Col.Hoffman pardoning all the prisoners at the Slab except for Fenix, hoping to bolster the shrinking COG army. At the same time Alpha Squad and Sgt. Kennel's squad were trying to deployed the resonator, while the Lightmass bomb was placed on a train heading for a Imulsion sinkholeGears of War:PC. But the plan soon hit a roadblock when Alpha was ambushed and took heavy losses. Delta Squad was sent to aid Alpha Squad to retrieve the resonator. They took heavy casualties and lost a King Raven. Delta Squad was then able to get data from East Barricade and able to downloaded it into the Lightmass bomb. They detonated the Lightmass bomb, killing millions of Locust soldiers, and destroying the Outer Hollows.Gears of War 1 The Locust counterattacks The Locust Horde survived and came back more powerful than ever. The Lightmass Bomb awakened a Riftworm the Locust deities. Which the Horde was using to sink cities around Jacinto Plateau. While at the same time Locust forces began attacking COG control zones and forcing them the abandon North Gate Agricultural DepotGears of War:Aspho Fields. While Drones began killing off Gear Squads in the Pirnah Badlands. Which force Coalition High Command to send in Delta-One on a Search and Rescue MissionGears of War:Hollow. Which only lead to more losses. But while in the aftermath of the Lightmass Offensive, COG forces did let their guard down and try to recuperate. But this actions and the suddenness of the Locust attack at North Gate lead to the Siege of Jacinto City and a new phase of the Locust-Human War. Operation Hollow Storm and the Locust Civil War The motivation for the Horde in all of this was they were in a civil war with their Lambent counterparts and were moving to the surface in order to survive. Their plan was to sink Jacinto Plateau to flood The Hollow and kill the Lambent Horde while they escaped. While the Locust were sinking cities. Col.Hoffman and Chairman Richard Prescott planned a counterattack into the Inner Hollows and attack the Locust in their Homes. The plan call for a massive attack on Landown city which was under Locust control for 10 years. The soil in Landown is soft enough for Grindlift to dig through them and allow the Gears to enter the Hollows. The Assault on Landown was heavy in causalities for both the COG and Locust Horde. But COG forces were able to hold the city and attack the Hollows. During the course of the Operation the Sinking of Ilima the Riftworm was killed by Delta Squad. And the discovery of Locust work camps. Towards the end of the Operation and the near falling of Jacinto city. And losing the Lightmass bomb Delta was forced to kill a Lambant Brumak detonated it with the Hammer of Dawn, causing Jacinto to sink, drowning the Horde hopefully wiping them out for good. But the Locust Queen was able to escape the flooding and a message left by Adam Fenix indicates that either the Horde wasn't completely destroyed, or there's another, more powerful enemy out there. After Jacinto In the retreated from the sinking of Jacinto. The COG army and its citizens head for a frozen wasteland and dealing with the last of the Locust and hostile StrandedGears of War:Jacinto's Remnant. =References= Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Wars